The present disclosure relates to a rollable display device, and more particularly, to a rollable display device with improved reliability owing to alleviation of stress.
A flexible display device is being developed in accordance with market demands. The flexible display device includes a curved display device fixed in a state having a specific curvature, a foldable display device which may be bent at more than a specific radius of curvature or may be folded around a folding axis, and a rollable display device which may be rolled up at a specific radius of curvature. A lot of research has been carried out for the rollable display device among the aforementioned, because the rollable display device has a feature of providing excellent portability compared with a display area.